When The Night Falls
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: L's another story


**Author's Note**: Well, i just got striked by WB, so i wrote this. Enjoy. ^^

**The Story**: Just another L's past story. In this story L was 20.

**Disclaimer**: Death Note was not mine. If it was mine, then i must not be at here right now. :D

**When The Night Falls**

Pemuda jangkung berkulit pucat itu meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik jam kecil yang terletak di meja di hadapannya. Jam kecil itu hampir tenggelam dalam tumpukan makanan manis yang tersebar di atas meja porselen tersebut. Beberapa piring porselen kecil bertumpuk di salah satu sisi meja. Di sebelahnya terdapat berlembar-lembar dokumen tebal---yang sebagian berstempel Interpol---memenuhi meja berukuran sedang yang berukir mewah tersebut.

"11:14" pemuda pucat itu berbisik. Lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sesungguhnya kata-kata tersebut memang ditujukkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Saat itu hampir tengah malam, dan ia hanya seorang diri. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia tengah berada dalam ruangan kerjanya yang luas, yang berada di sebuah apartemen mewah yang terletak di tepi Kota.

Pemuda tersebut menatap nanar pada dinding ruangan di sebrangnya. Entah kenapa terbersit sedikit kesedihan dalam tatapan matanya yang sehitam malam.

Setelah menatapi dinding ruangan kerjanya dengan tatapan yang sendu, pemuda berambut hitam kelam---yang anehnya selalu terlihat berantakan di saat apapun---itu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Pose duduknya yang menyerupai 'jongkok' tidak membuatnya terlihat lelah setelah bangkit dari kursinya.

Pemuda itu kemudian bergerak menuju jendela besar di sudut kanannya. Tirai jendela tersebut masih terbuka, menampakkan pemandangan malam yang anggun di baliknya. Pemandangan dari lantai 4 sungguh menakjubkan. Bagi seseorang yang bekerja mengurung diri dalam ruangan sepanjang hari dan hidup berpindah-pindah, rasanya pasti menyenangkan bila dapat mengistirahatkan diri sejenak dengan berjalan-jalan keluar; sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan tepi jendela dan berjalan perlahan keluar ruangan.

Suasananya sungguh sunyi---mengingat yang menempati apartemen tersebut hanyalah dirinya dan satu orang pria separuh baya. Pemuda tersebut berjalan menyusuri lorong. Sesampainya di ujung lorong, ia berhenti sejenak. Matanya yang berat menatap pintu mahony berpelitur di hadapannya dengan intens. Seorang paruh baya yang mungkin sudah dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri berada di balik pintu persegi itu. Ia seketika tersenyum. Sebuah senyum penghormatan, mungkin. Atau lebih tepatnya senyuman kasih sayang.

Pemuda itu kemudian kembali berjalan. Ia membuka pintu kamar apartemennya dan beranjak turun melalui _lift. _

_

* * *

  
_

Udara malam yang asing membelai kulit pucat pemuda yang berjalan sedikit bungkuk tersebut. Ia menatap jalan aspal yang sepi di hadapannya saat berjalan dengan santai. Ia memang jarang keluar. Baik itu di siang maupun malam hari. Karena sebagian waktunya dihabiskannya untuk mengurus banyak hal yang disebutnya sebagai 'keadilan'. Pemuda tersebut bukanlah tipe yang supel. Ia bahkan terkadang kesulitan berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan, sehingga tanpa sadar ia telah jauh meninggalkan kompleks sekitar apartemen dan memasuki daerah-daerah yang sepi. Jalan tapak lengang, dan terlihat tidak ada satupun bangunan disana. Namun, di pertengahan jalan ia akhirnya bertemu dengan sebuah mini market 24 jam. Bangunan itu rupanya berdiri sendirian di sepanjang jalan berliku tersebut. Jarak mini market selanjutnya mungkin berada berkilo-kilo meter dari tempat ini. Sungguh sebuah tempat yang terasing.

Tanpa keraguan, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati toko tersebut dan mendorong pintu kacanya.

Sesungguhnya bangunan toko ini cukup besar. Dekorasinyapun tampak mewah. Barang yang dijualpun sebenarnya cukup lengkap. Apalagi toko ini buka 24 jam. Hanya saja terdapat satu kekurangan dari toko tersebut.

"Anda sendirian, nona?"

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar 20 tahunan menoleh dari berkas-berkas yang tengah ditekuninya. Gadis cantik berambut pirang tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan sapaan pemuda pucat di hadapannya. Namun saat berhasil menguasai dirinya, gadis itu tersenyum seraya menjawab,

"Ya. Saya sendiri. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Pemuda itu menatap gadis di depannya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Sedang apa anda disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

Gadis itu seketika menampakkan ekspresi tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan menjawab,

"Saya sedang menjaga toko... itulah mengapa saya ada disini..." gadis itu sedikit tersenyum geli.

"Saya mengerti sedang apa anda di sini, tapi yang saya maksudkan adalah mengapa seorang gadis seperti anda bekerja shift malam sendirian menjaga tempat ini?"

Gadis itu seakan terkesima dengan pertanyaan pemuda asing di depannya itu.

"Saya tidak tahu..." gadis itu tersenyum sedih.

"Mungkin sebaiknya anda ditemani seseorang... atau anda sebaiknya minta ganti shift saja..." pemuda tersebut mengusulkan.

"Um, _thanks_."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, gadis itu kembali menekuni berkas-berkasnya. Pemuda tersebut masih menatap lembut gadis di depannya sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengitari sebuah _freezer_ yang menjajakkan beberapa _cake_ di ujung counter

Setelah pemuda itu berlalu dari hadapannya, gadis itu melirik sosok jangkung yang sedikit membungkuk itu dengan tatapan sayang. Entah mengapa gadis itu memutuskan bahwa pemuda asing yang baru dilihatnya sedetik yang lalu bisa begitu membuat hatinya tersentuh. Gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia mengagumi pemuda yang saat ini tengah mengitari _freezer cake_ dengan tatapan layaknya seorang anak kecil menatapi sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya.

Beberapa menit bergulir. Keheningan seakan menenggelamkan tempat itu. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara AC yang mengalir lembut dan suara jari-jari si gadis yang menekan tombol-tombol kalkulator.

Semenit kemudian suara pintu kaca yang terbuka akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian yang hampir memekkakan tempat itu.

Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun memasuki toko. Ia berhenti di depan counter kasir dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko. Pemuda tersebut bertubuh ramping berambut seputih salju dan berkulit sepucat vampir---bahkan lebih putih dari pemuda jangkung tersebut---yang jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang albino.

Setelah memperhatikan sekeliling toko, pemuda albino tersebut memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang tengah menatapi _freezer _dengan sangat serius.

Si albino mengerutkan kening. Seakan tengah bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Saat tengah menatap pemuda itu, ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Sebuah kekhawatiran seakan melanda pikiran pemuda itu.

Namun kemudian setelah seakan berjuang dan menang dalam pikirannya sendiri, pemuda albino itu mendekati counter kasir.

Gadis berambut pirang tadi mendongak dan melemparkan senyuman pada pemuda albino tersebut.

Pemuda albino itu sejenak hanya memandangi gadis di depannya dengan ekspresi tersiksa. Sedangkan si gadis semakin lama semakin tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda di depannya itu.

Pemuda itu masih memandangi gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang semakin menakutkan.

"Tuan... ada yang bisa saya---" gadis itu tidak pernah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

* * *

"Tuan... ada yang bisa saya---"

Seketika itu juga si albino mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket tebalnya. Sebuah senjata laras pendek berwarna gelap terselip di jemari pemuda albino tersebut. Ia mengangkat senjata tersebut tepat ke arah si gadis.

Si gadis seketika melindungi kepalanya sambil berteriak kecil.

"Cepat---" si albino membentak gadis di kasir tersebut.

Namun seketika, betapa terkejutnya si albino itu menyadari bahwa pemuda jangkung yang tadinya berada di depan _freezer_ sekarang tengah berada di samping kanannya dengan berjarak hanya kurang lebih dua meter.

"Kau---"

Pemuda jangkung tersebut menatap nanar si albino.

"Jangan mendekat, atau kubunuh dia..." ancam si albino.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi... bila petugas keamanan menemukanmu tengah menggenggam benda itu, kau pasti akan mendapatkan masalah yang besar..."

"Diam!" seru si albino

Gadis di belakang kasir itu hanya terdiam sambil gemetar. Ia menatap ngeri si albino dan pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Cepat!" si albino memperingatkan si gadis.

Dengan gerakan yang gemetar namun cepat, sang gadis membuka laci tempat menyimpan uang. Ia mengeluarkan semua uang kertas yang ada di tempat itu sambil mulai terisak-isak.

Albino itu memperhatikan si gadis dnegan was-was sembari mengawasi pemuda jangkung di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak ada... aku telah mengawasi tempat ini sejak seminggu yang lalu, seharusnya kau tidak ada di sini... saat ini..." bisik si albino pada si pemuda di hadapannya.

Masih menatap intens, pemuda jangkung itu berkata,

"Teman, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera pergi..."

Si albino menyeringai liar.

"Tidak ada petugas di sekitar sini... mereka berada jauh berkilo-kilo meter dari tempat ini, kau tahu? Hanya kaulah rintangan bagiku, orang asing..." kata si albino.

Pemuda jangkung itu hanya terdiam.

"Kau salah berada di sini malam ini, orang aing---"

Namun si albino tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap gerakan si gadis yang mencurigakan.

Benar saja. Gadis itu baru saja menekan sebuah tombol merah yang fungsinya adalah memanggil petugas keamanan yang berada berkilo-kilo meter dari tempat ini. Namun jika mereka menggunakan mobil, maka hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai ke tempat ini.

Sebuah mini market yang terpencil dari bangunan lainnya pastinya memiliki sebuah pertahanan tersembunyi. Sesungguhnya kemungkinan ini telah diperhitungkan oleh si albino, dan malam ini ia hanya tak beruntung karena si kasir menekan tombol celaka tersebut.

"KAU!"

Si albino berseru marah. Dan di tengah amarahnya itu, sebuah tembakan keluar menembus tubuh gadis berambut pirang di depannya.

* * *

Gadis berambut pirang itu jatuh tersungkur ke belakang.

Seketika si albino terbelalak mengerikan menyaksikan tubuh sang gadis yang terjatuh.

"Si...sial! Sial, sial! Harusnya aku tidak melakukannya! Harusnya tidak!" gumam si albino panik.

"Kau harus segera pergi..."

Seakan baru menyadari kehadiran pemuda jangkung di depannya itu, si albino terkejut mendengar suara datar dari pemuda tersebut.

Ia menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan panik. Sesungguhnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu baru saja. Pergi? Ia menyuruhnya pergi? Bukankah ia baru saja menembak seseorang? Tapi kenapa si pemuda itu malah seakan membantunya keluar dari masalah ini? Bukankan seharusnya ia dihentikan atau setidaknya dilumpuhkan? Sesungguhnya pemuda itu cukup kuat untuk melumpuhkannya. Tapi mengapa ia tidak melakukannya?

Sementara pikirannya bergolak, si albino terus saja menatap nanar si pemuda.

Pemuda itu bahkan tidak berekspresi!

Tidak ada kepanikan atau ketakutan dalam wajah datar si pemuda di hadapannya ini.

Kemudian terdengar suara sirine di kejauhan.

Seketika si albino terlihat sangat panik. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah di tempat, dan kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu kaca. Konsentrasinya teralihkan karena suara sirine itu.

Di saat-saat tegang tersebut sebuah pukulan tercipta, si albino terkejut saat merasakan seseorang memukul keras lengan kanannya. Senjata laras pendek yang digenggamnya terlempar dari tangannya dan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Dengan takjub si albino menyadari bahwa yang baru saja memukul lengannya adalah pemuda jangkung di hadapannya itu.

Si albino mengira akan segera dilumpuhkan dan ditahan lalu diserahkan saat petugas keamanan tiba di tempat ini, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat pemuda di depannya itu berbisik dengan parau.

"Pergi..."

Satu kata.

Si albino terbelalak.

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu selama sedetik.

Si albino memberikan pandangan tidak percaya pada si pemuda. Matanya yang dikuasai kepanikan dan kemarahan membingkai wajah si pemuda. Memorinya berusaha mengabadikan sosok seorang pemuda asing dalam busana yang sangat sederhana. Kemudian seakan waktu bergerak sangat pelan, si albino beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendorong pintu kaca. Ia melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan si pemuda berdiri seorang diri di dalam toko dengan tubuh si gadis pirang yang tergeletak di balik meja kasir.

Dalam ketergesaannya, si albino sempat melirik sosok si pemuda di dalam toko. 'Pemuda yang aneh. Penampilannya begitu sederhana, namun mengapa ia bisa tampak begitu luar biasa?' Batin si albino.

Satu mobil petugas keamanan tiba di tempat itu. Ban-bannya berdecit mengerikan. Mereka segera menyerbu mini market tersebut bagai menyerbu sarang teroris.

* * *

Pemuda itu menatap punggung panik si albino yang berlalu. Sebuah pandangan penyesalan terpancar dari matanya yang berwarna gelap.

Suara sirine semakin dekat. Pemuda itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan meraih senjata laras pendek yang tergeletak di lantai dekat pintu kaca. Dengan cekatan namun santai, ia membersihkan seluruh sisi senjata kecil itu dengan ujung pakaiannya. Sesaat setelah ia selesai melakukannya, dia menggenggam benda tersebut dan tim keamanan yang menyerbu masuk langsung menatapnya liar.

Pemuda itu menatap tim keamanan yang masuk dengan tatapan yang dalam, namun tanpa ekspresi.

Sebagian petugas langsung memeriksa seluruh toko, dan seseorang berseru tentang tubuh si gadis. Salah seorang dari antara mereka, yang berwajah keras menoleh perlahan ke arah si pemuda. Pria itu menatap kasar si pemuda kurus yang tengah berdiri sedikit membungkuk sambil menggenggam senjata laras pendek di depan counter kasir.

"Tahan dia..."

Tiga orang petugas langsung menangkap tubuh kurus si pemuda, merebut senjata yang digenggamnya, menarik kasar kedua lengannya ke arah belakang punggungnya dan memakaikan borgol pada pergelangan tangan pucat si pemuda.

Beberapa menit kemudian tiga mobil polisi dan satu mobil Rumah Sakit berdatangan ke tempat itu.

Sementara si pemuda di seret-seret kasar menuju mobil polisi, ia melirik ke arah tubuh si gadis yang tengah diangkat menuju mobil Rumah Sakit. Sepertinya keadaan si gadis cukup buruk Pendarahan yang keluar banyak sekali. Bercak-bercak merah kehitaman membanjiri seluruh tubuh gadis malang tersebut. Pemuda itu mendesah. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih.

* * *

Pemuda pucat itu membuka mata.

Ia tengah berbaring menyamping.

Ia menatap sebuah ruang asing. Berukuran kira-kira tiga kali tiga meter. Dan berterali besi.

Ia menoleh saat beberapa orang mendekati ruang dimana ia berada.

Suara keributan.

Tiga orang mendekati ruang berterali besi tempat dia berada di dalamnya.

Satu orang berperawakan tinggi dan kekar tampak mendominasi percakapan.

"Dia adalah tersangkaku! Itu adalah kepastian! Kami tidak akan memberi kesempatan lagi kepada pecundang-pecundang di luar untuk mempermalukan kami! Kepolisian sudah cukup dipermalukan!"

"Tapi... kau harus mengerti, bahwa kasus ini bukan seperti itu..."

"Bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Dia... masih tidak sadarkan diri.."

"Ha! Apa kubilang..."

"Tapi, Sir... kali ini bukanlah kasus yang biasa... ini tidak seperti perkiraanmu..."

Di tengah perbincangan itu, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga berhenti saat menyadari bahwa pemuda di dalam terali besi itu tengah menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Suasana hening.

Pemuda itu kini telah duduk---dengan posenya yang aneh—dan menatapi mereka dengan tajam.

Pria tinggi itu seketika menatap si pemuda kasar. Ada pandangan panik dan keegooisan disana.

Kemudian dengan mendesah kasar, ia beranjak dari tempat itu dan berlalu. Kedua pria dibelakangnya mengikutinya.

Pemuda itu terus menatapi arah berlalunya ketiga pria tadi dengan matanya yang besar. Setelah itu ia mendesah kecil.

"Watari, lama sekali kau..."

* * *

Pemuda itu bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat dan sedikit bungkuk. Ia tengah duduk di hadapan beberapa orang yang tengah menatapinya dengan pandangan merendahkan dan meremehkan.

Namun sepertinya pemuda itu tampak santai-santai saja diperlakukan seperti itu---walaupun saat itu pergelangan tangannya tengah terborgol.

Mereka tengah berada dalam ruangan Kepala Polisi, dan tampaknya sang Kepala Polisi adalah orang yang paling gelisah di antara mereka.

"Siapa yang ingin menjemputnya, hah? Mengapa ini begitu serius?"

"Sir, anda akan mengetahuinya nanti jika dia telah datang..."

"Jika ini tentang suap, maka hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi kalian semua di tempat ini... tidak ada waktu untuk suap di saat departemen kita sedang dalam musibah… " ancam sang Kepala Polisi.

"Bukan, Sir... katanya ini adalah hal yang sangat penting. Berhubungan dengan departemen yang lebih tingi…" seseorang yang mungkin disebut 'asisten' menjawabnya.

"Semoga saja… lihat dia… apa yang bisa menjadi hal penting dari pemuda menyedihkan seperti dia?" ucap Kepala Polisi itu kejam terang-terangan di depan si pemuda.

"Kita menangkapnya lengkap dengan bukti-buktinya! Ha! Omong kosong apa lagi ini?" gerutu sang Kepala Polisi lagi.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berusia paruh baya berpakaian busana resmi khas Eropa berwarna gelap memasuki ruangan.

Semua orang tertegun menatap pria paruh baya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sejenak hening menguasai atmosfer. Hingga sang Kepala Polisi berdeham memecahkan keheningan.

"Jadi… andalah yang akan menebus pemuda ini?" tanya Kepala Polisi langsung pada tujuan.

Pria paruh baya itu hanya mengangguk.

Sejenak hening lagi.

"Jadi… apa yang membuat anda sangat yakin bahwa anda akan pulang bersamanya hari ini? Dia adalah tersangka utama kami. Kami tak akan melepaskannya dengan mudah begitu saja. Berhubung kasus kali ini sangat aneh namun kami berhasil mendapatkan tersangkanya…"

Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengulurkan sebuah amplop berukuran sedang. Kepala Polisi menerimanya dengan agak ragu. Sampul depannya berwarna putih polos, namun dari sekilas melihatnya Kepala Polisi itu mengetahui bahwa kualitas kertasnya sangat bagus. Bahkan mungkin saja ini adalah sampul dengan kualitas terbaik yang pernah ada.

"Jika ini mengenai suap, maka lupakan saja…" Kepala Polisi menjawab kejam.

Kepala Polisi perlahan merobek sampul amplopnya. Kemudian ia mendapati sebuah dokumen di dalamnya. Kepala Polisi membuka lipatannya dan seketika tersentak. Matanya terbelalak lebar dan keterkejutan yang sangat mewarnai raut wajahnya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya ikut terkejut. Hanya ada sedikit hal yang mampu membuat mimik atasan mereka terlihat seperti itu, dan pastinya hal-hal yang sedikit itu bukanlah sekedar hal-hal remeh. Sepertinya hal _sangat_ pentinglah yang kali ini tengah tergenggam dalam jemarinya yang gemetar.

"Annabeth Huston Carl. Gadis korban penembakan pada malam terjadinya perampokan di Mini Market 'M', telah sadar. Dia bisa menjadi saksi yang baik." ucap pria paruh baya tersebut.

Kepala Polisi hanya tertegun menatap pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Setelah menatap pemuda aneh di kursi dengan tatapan yang takjub, dia memberikan petunjuk kepada anak buahnya untuk melepaskan borgol dari lengan si pemuda.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah menuju pria paruh baya tersebut berdiri. Saat berpapasan denganya, pemuda itu sempat berbisik cukup keras untuk di dengar semua orang di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku mau dessert termanis untuk makan malam hari ini, Watari…"

Dan iapun berlalu.

* * *

Kepala Polisi tertegun sendirian di ruangannya.

"Maaf, Sir…" sang wakil membuka pintu ruangannya.

Ia melihat atasannya itu masih menatapi dokumen misterius yang didapatnya dari pria Eropa paruh baya saat menebus si pemuda tadi siang.

"Sir… anda baik-baik saja?" tanya sang asisten was-was.

"Pria itu… alasan tentang gadis itu sebenarnya bukanlah alasan sesungguhnya, aku tahu itu…" ucap Kepala Polisi.

"Sir, kalau boleh tahu, surat darimanakah itu?"

Tanpa menatap wajah asistennya, Kepala Polisi menyerahkan dokumen di tangannya kepada asistennya.

Seketika sang asisten tersentak. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai penglihatanya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya… siapa pemuda asing itu…" gumam sang Kepala Polisi.

"Sir… anda tidak mendengarnya bicara tadi?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi… bukankah pemuda itu memanggil pria tadi 'Watari'?"

"Watari?" sang Kepala Polisi tampak bingung.

"Ayolah, Sir… anda tahu seseorang yang berhubungan dengan nama itu…"

Sang Kepala polisi seketika seperti terkena serangan jantung.

"Ti… tidak mungkin…"

"Watari… 'jembatan' satu-satunya yang menghubungkan dengan detektif terhebat di dunia… L…"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin…"

"Memang tidak mungkin, bisa saja ia menyebut semua orang dengan sebutan itu, namun, jika melihat lambang Interpol tersemat dalam dokumen ini, saya…" sang asisten tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

* * *

Ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakang punggungnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam pekat itu tengah mengamati beberapa cake yang berada di dalam _freezer_.

"Tiga minggu… waktu yang cukup lama…" ucap si pemuda.

Orang di belakangnya terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan nada terkejut.

"Anda sudah menunggu saya?"

Pemuda itu berbalik. Ia menatap seorang pemuda albino di belakangnya.

"Hai…" sapa pemuda jangkung itu.

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan---"

"Dia baik-baik saja… "

Hening.

Mereka berdua tengah berada dalam Mini Market yang sama saat pertemuan pertama mereka tiga minggu yang lalu.

Saat inipun hampir tengah malam.

"A…anda selalu datang ke tempat ini selama ini?"

"Saya datang jika saya ingin datang."

Si albino menundukkan kepala.

"Saya… sebenarnya tidak berniat melukai siapapun…"

"Aku tahu…"

Si albino sekarang mendongak dan menatap mata si pemuda dengan lebar. Dengan gemetar ia meraih kedua sisi lengan atas si pemuda dan menekannya kuat.

"Mengapa---mengapa anda membantu saya, mengapa anda… " si albino berseru serak, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya. Terdengar isakan kecil.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam menatap si albino yang tertunduk.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu dalam matamu yang tidak dimiliki oleh kegelapan… dan aku yakin aku masih bisa menyelamatkanmu dari sana…"

Setelah mendengar ucapan si pemuda, si albino membenamkan dirinya ke dada si pemuda. Ia melepaskan semuanya dalam tubuh kurus pemuda di hadapannya. Bukan, bukan seorang pemuda biasa, si albino tahu bahwa orang di hadapannya adalah salah satu malaikat tak bersayap. Turun dari suatu tempat di atas langit, mungin juga untuk memberikan cahaya pada orang-orang seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih…" bisikan itu terdengar sangat lembut.

* * *

**_4 Months Later. London, 16:35_**

Seorang pemuda melangkah ke depan antrian. Toko di pusat kota selalu ramai. Walau jenuh menunggu, namun dessert-dessert yang dijualnya tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Pemuda itu sungguh merupakan perwujudan sebuah hal yang disebut sebagai 'yin and yang' di China. Sebuah kutub yang berlawanan atau sebuah hal yang berlawanan namun sangat indah. Kulitnya seputih salju namun rambutnya sehitam malam. Sangat gelap. Begitu juga dengan matanya. Ia berpakaian sangat sederhana. Hanya sebuah kaos putih polos dan jeans biru terang. Namun entah kenapa sebuah aura keindahan terpancar dari tubuhnya yang sedikit bungkuk.

Pemuda itu seketika menjadi perhatian umum di deret antrian menuju meja kasir.

Maju ke urutan terdepan setelah konsumen sebelumnya menyelesaikan transaksinya, pemuda itu menyerahkan sebuah nota pembelian kepada sang kasir. Kasir tersebut sempat tertegun melihatnya. Semuanya dessert dengan komposisi yang manis. Jumlahnya 4 loyang.

"_Cash or credit, Sir?_" tanya si kasir.

"_Cash._"

Si kasir tertegun kembali. Kali ini bukan karena jumlah barang yang dibeli konsumen di depannya ini, ataupun jenis barangnya.

Gadis berambut pirang dan berparas cantik itu mendongak. Ia menemukan wajah yang selama ini ingin sekali ditemuinya. Seketika emosi dalam dadanya bergolak hebat.

Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak.

Gadis itu menatap intens wajah tenang si pemuda. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum. Sungguh, pemandangan yang menakjubkan. Entahlah, namun senyuman pemuda di depannya itu seakan dapat memberikan sebuah kedamaian dalam hatinya.

"Rupanya kau sudah berganti shift…"

Gadis itu masih tertegun.

"Kulihat toko di Kota lebih baik daripada Mini Market di daerah terpencil untukmu, nona."

Gadis itu tersenyum lamat-lamat.

"Apa lagi di toko ini dessertnya terkenal sangat lezat. Yang terlezat…"

"Terima kasih…" sang gadis tiba-tiba berkata.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setelah aku sembuh ada panggilan untukku dari toko ini. Aku tidak pernah bermimpi bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini…"

"Bagus untukmu…"

"Um, sebuah rekomendasi yang bagus katanya… padahal aku tidak pernah bekerja di tepat lain selain di Mini Market tersebut…"

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam.

"Terima kasih… sekali lagi... bagaimanapun anda menyembunyikannya, saya tahu itu semua karena anda…"

"Saya yang berterimakasih pada anda, karena kebaikan anda, seorang pemuda telah diselamatkan dari lembah kegelapan. Anda sungguh baik hati, nona."

Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Semuanya 60 Pound." Kata si gadis.

Pemuda itu membayar dessertnya.

"Terima kasih. Tetaplah jadi seorang malaikat." Kata si pemuda sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu menatap punggung pemuda asing itu menjauh. Kemudian ia mendesah lembut.

"ya Tuhan, apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa dia telah kehilangan sepasang sayapnya? Bukankah dia yang sesungguhnya seorang malaikat?"

**End Of The Story**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note**: Um, menurut saya L agak OOC disini, mungkin 20 – 25%. Anyway, what do you think? Um, saya membuat L sebagai seorang pahlawan lagi di fic ini. Menggunakan kekuasaannya sebagai 'L', yang terkadang hanya untuk membantu seseorang yang tidak 'terlihat' dan sedikit berkorban untuk seseorang tersebut. Tentu saja sepertinya nama L disegani oleh seluruh departemen hukum di seluruh dunia, karena ia telah banyak berjasa untuk hukum. Disini L membantu seorang pemuda yang hampir 'tersesat' di kegelapan dengan bantuan 'kesaksian' dari seorang gadis yang merupakan sang korban. L dengan mulus dapat menguasai hati mereka masing-masing. Saya juga menggambarkan L sebagai seorang yang tertutup dan penyendiri, namun akhirnya dapat membuka diri terhadap masyarakat luar. L memang penyendiri, kadang sedikit kasar, dan cuek, namun ia sangatlah baik hati, dan mempunyai karisma yang besar. Well, maukah anda membagikan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran anda sehabis membaca fic ini? Please. ^^

**Thanx for read.**


End file.
